In the Right Direction
by DobbysSock2014
Summary: The Gryffindor seventh years are spending their last Easter Holiday as students with the ones they love. This is written as a one-shot for Sasha Elizabeth.


The Gryffindor seventh years are spending their last Easter Holiday as students with the ones they love. This is written as a one-shot for Sasha Elizabeth, therefore, I will not be continuing this particular story in the future. However, to Sasha, I am sorry that this did not turn out quite as good as I expected. I might have a second go at the story you requested, and put it in a different context. I'll notify you if I do :). I apologize in advance that this was written without spell check, and no drafting. I hope you like it Sasha! ~Lily

And you know the drill: Everything except the character Sasha belongs to J.K. Rowling!

* * *

The train ride to London had been pleasant enough. The seven friends squeezed into one compartment, laughing carelessly as they travelled towards their last Easter vacation. Not only nonstop studying for N.E.W.T.s, but also the threat of Voldemort and his followers had bogged down the entire term. More and more people were turning up dead, and threats were being made. However, the group of friends laughing their way to London were impervious to these thoughts at the present. Arriving at the platform they said their goodbyes slightly subdued before splitting up into their respective groups.

Peter as always was heading home to his mum, Remus was spending the holiday with Dorcas Meadows, and the last four were paying a visit to Lily' parents. Lily was nervous to tell the truth. After six years of complaining about James to her parents, she was about to introduce him as her boyfriend. Looping her arm nervously through Sasha's, Lily pulled the pair through the burrier with James and Sirius following a few steps behind.

As they entered muggle London James had a broad grin on his face. Lily had just spotted her parents who welcomed her and Sasha with enormous hugs. "How was term?" Mr. Evans was asking Lily, and "It's so nice to see you again," Mrs. Evans was saying to Sasha. Sasha being a fellow muggleborn and Lily's best friend had spent several holidays at the Evans' household. Mrs. Evans embraced her, "It was as good as ever," she said, not trying to lie, but not wanting to worry them with the truth. Lily and Sasha had agreed three years ago that they would involve their muggle parents a little as possible to prevent unnecessary danger coming to them.

"Ah, and this must be James and Sirius," Mr. Evans said with a small smile. Sasha's eyes lit up, "The good looking one is Sirius!" she mock whispered. Mr. Evans laughed for in fact both young men were quite handsome. "Well it's nice to finally meet you two," Mr. Evans stated shaking their hands in turn, "Well then, everybody ready?"

And with that they were off.

* * *

Several days had passed without incident, and Lily's parents had warmed up to the boys quite quickly. They spent their time watching movies, which fascinated James and Sirius, and showing Mr. Evans the brooms they used for quidditch. Petunia was nearly non-existent considering she spent so much time with her new fiancé, Vernon, who had proposed over Christmas. In fact it wasn't until the eve of Easter that much of anything happened at all.

Sasha was sitting in the spare bedroom that James and Sirius were inhabiting. She only had to wait a few minutes before Sirius came in. "The love birds kick you out?" he asked through a thick foam of toothpaste, waving the toothbrush haphazardly. "Yep," Sasha said, the faintest of blushes appearing on her cheeks. She hoped that Sirius wouldn't notice. They had been on a few dates to Hogsmeade this year, but she seriously doubted that he knew she really like him. As in really, really liked him.

Sirius rolled his eyes, "Hold on…" he said disappearing again. "N…" Sasha began, but he had already disappeared. How embarrassing! Sasha groaned falling back on he bed. That was all she needed, an annoyed Lily because Sirius would interrupt her alone time with James. Sasha rolled over kicking her feet and hitting the pillow. She wasn't truly upset, she just needed to let out some of her emotions in general.

Turning back over Sasha awaited the inevitable. She had just closed her eyes, listening as intently as possible for an indication of Sirius' interruption when all of a sudden a large weight landed on her. Sasha's eyes snapped open as she let out a small squeal. Sirius had literally pounced on her, and now he was sitting back laughing his head off. He had gotten rid of the toothbrush and was now holding a piece a parchment.

With a peeved look on her face, Sasha pushed him over pinning him down. "What was 'that' for Black?" She narrowed her eyes, face six inches from Sirius'. Sirius stuck out his lower lip, "Because I thought it would be fun. Just like this!" And with that Sirius was tickling Sasha mercilessly. Squealing, limbs started flying everywhere. In fact Sasha was extremely ticklish, but she really hated when someone found out. Losing all conscious control of her reflexes she hit and kicked any part of Sirius she could reach in an attempt to break free.

Several long minutes later Sirius fell off the bed tangled in the blanket, looking up at the girl. He grinned. This girl was everything to him. Though he had been out with tons of girls at Hogwarts, this was the first one that he actually felt a connection to. Her dark hair was an absolute mess, and her grey were shining as she glared at him. 'She could be a Black' Sirius thought. She has all the features. Dark hair, and eyes…eyes like mine. He was about to say something to the affect of their relationship when they heard a piercing scream come from downstairs.

Struggling to free himself of the blanket Sirius was on his feet in no time. Grabbing the wand from his bedside table he raced into the hall right on James heels. "Go!" He yelled at Sasha, "Get out!" and with that she dissapparated.

* * *

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, the three remaining teens nearly collided at James' sudden stop. Mrs. Evans lifeless body was slumped over the sofa, Mr. Evans pleading with cloaked figure before him.

"Ah, Miss Evans, Mr. Potter, and even young Sirius Black, how lovely of you to join me." The figure had not even bothered to face them. "As you have declined my first invitation, I believed you to need a…push…in the right direction." The voice was barely above a whisper, "I will not extend another gracious greeting such as this again. Will you join me? Join me in my quest to…"

"No." James cut the Dark Lord off. He was cool and collected as he said it. His voice did not waver. "We will die before becoming vessels for the dark arts."

"So be it," Lord Voldemort hissed, "Avada Kedavra!"

Lily shrieked, tears running from her face. Grabbing her wrist Sirius dissapparated arriving at the gates of Hogwarts. Several tense minutes of trying to calm Lily and James arrived as well, arm bleeding from a narrowly escaped curse. Sirius gave James a look that clearly said, "What took you so long?" but James shook his head.

* * *

Proffessor Dumbledore and McGonagall were running down the lawn, Sasha, shaking violently, hurried behind them. "James…? James! James…" Sirius turned the fiery-haired girl over to his best mate, then he only had eyes for his dark haired beauty. "Are you okay?" he whispered hoarsely as he caught her in his arms. Holding Sasha as tightly as he could without suffocating her he placed a gentle kiss on the top of her head. She nodded weakly, "I just don't know what I'd do if I ever lost you…"

….. ((End of scene snippet))


End file.
